


Offering

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Clandestine Sex, Demon Summoning, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Imprisonment, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An offering is given to a God, one pure, infortune soul for a kingdom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

It wasn’t fair but that was just the way it was.

She didn’t mind the unfairness in a sense but it still hurt to see all the injustice in the palace and the human staff. She was the only of her kind to work as a maid, cleaning day and night for stations that seceded her own.

The other attractive servants of the palace were allowed to frolic and mingle with the noble guests while she had to finish her work before the Matron came back to punish her and her alone. It was the same thing day after day ever since she was sold to settle the debt against her parents. She had little to no memory of them with the exception of the people throwing things at their windows and them cutting the points from their ears to seem as everyone else. The last thing she did remember of them was being pulled along into the front gate as her parents never looked back. She, however, only looked back a few times, hopeful that one day she would be rid of the palace and start a new life for herself.

“Lanya!”

She snapped up to attention as she quickly wiped her hands on her apron.

“Yes, Matron.”

“Well done on the tapestries. Fragrant and well kept. Amazing both tasks can harmonize as one.”

Lanya looked to the nervousness of her Matron and was also confused to her words. Mostly, they would be quick and hurtful, with no signs of kindness towards the young woman.

“Y-Yes, Matron.”

“There is no more work for today. You may go.”

“Go?”

It was only the start of the evening and Lanya was usually starting the work of the other maids.

“Yes, Elf. I didn’t stutter. I know where the rest of the maids are and when I see them again I will make sure they know the meaning of the word _invacancy_. Live a life for once and stop looking over your shoulder so much.”

Lanya smiled to herself and moved to her room to change her clothes. She had been to the village a few select times, only seeing a fraction of the kingdom. Now, for tonight, she would step out and be free for once.

“You dirty Elven bitch!”

Lanya turned and ducked the fist of one of the other maids that neglected her work daily as she thrusted the heel of her hand up, breaking the angry maid’s nose and made her scream in pain. Lanya ran for her life from the shared room and crashed into one of the dukes that the maids were so fond of. He reached to Lanya’s silver coiled hair and stopped her from running as the maid entered the hall with others, twisting their smiles to match her own sans the blood dripping from her nose.

“Hurt her. Bad.”

“Now, love, she will but maybe we’ll have some fun first.”

He hurled Lanya into the nearest stone wall, knocking her out as her body fell to the cold floor.

-

She could feel pain in her whole body.

Lanya tried to move but found it impossible as her arms were pinned above her head. She opened her eyes to the dimly lit candles around her. Her head turned every which way to the writing bodies of the nobles and their moaning maids. Everyone she saw was half-naked and inseparable from one another.

The heart in her chest stopped as an unfamiliar wave washed over her body. She panted and felt her whole body jerk back as her hands pulled at the chains. When her body finally relaxed, Lanya looked down her naked body to one of the dukes kissing the inside of her thigh.

“Finished. Who’s next?”

“Me,” called a random male’s voice as the body it belonged to stripped himself and licked his lips to Lanya, “I’ve never had an Elven virgin before.”

Lanya pulled at her chains as the man hopped on the table she was bound open to. Every inhale, she could smell something musty and familiar, herself.

“You can’t do this to me!”

“The three before me have and it is only fair that a mortal man such as myself to taste a rare delicacy such as yourself and you moan so prettily.”

Fresh tears spilled from the sides of her eyes as she did everything in her power to try and get free but the chains were the same ones used on the prisoners in the dungeons, meaning a prison guard was also enjoying her along with the maids and the nobles.

Lanya jumped, gasping as she looked to the man with his face between her legs. She arched her head forward, seeing the man’s tongue flick back and forth on her sex. She heard the stories of the things the other maids did, the way they would moan for their males. It disgusted her, leaving her envious as she regretted all of her thoughts now.

There was a tightening coil in her stomach as the man firmly pressed his face to her sex. As much as she tried to fight her body’s reactions, her hips rocked, needing, wanting more.

“Look! The virgin whore loves it!”

Lanya turned her blushing face into her aching arms to hide the shame displayed for the room as they turned their attention to her.

“Please, Gods,” she prayed to herself, “Please show mercy and aid my escape.”

“Whore!”

“Put your tongue inside her and let her know what power feels like!”

The laughter and jeering filled her eyes as she looked around to the mortal faces bent on humiliating her. Her blurring eyes found the only uncruel and unnatural face as it tilted its head to her. The darkened hue in his face showed not a trace of passionate dislike for her as the rest did. Through the blissful waves of her body, she was hypnotized by the red crystal eyes that belonged to him.

“Enough!”

The room parted at the sounds of the Father Elder Scribe of the Kingdom. He snarled in every which direction as the maids were pulled away, screaming to the halls outside.

“What is the meaning of this? Fornication within the palace walls?! Shame upon you all!”

Lanya was released from her bonds as she fell weak to the table. Her arms hurt worse than any day of cleaning. She turned her head up, seeing the dark figure gone as the Elder Scribe raised his hand and struck Lanya across her face as she tumbled from the table. A cloak was tossed over her shoulders to shield her from the eyes of the guards as the room was finally cleared. The Elder Scribe dug his fingers into Lanya’s jaw painfully as she was pulled to her feet.

“Never in my days, my years have I seen such vulgarity! There have been no people in the kingdom acting in such ways since the day your parents gave us the filthy little bastard that was you.”

“I have done nothing wrong!”

“The tempting ways of Elven kind have been seeping its way into our beliefs and the good souls of our people. You are poisonous.”

“I didn’t ask for this!”

“Elven whore, you are sentenced for crimes against the kingdom including adultery and conspiracy.”

“No,” she screamed as she tried to get free, “You can’t do this!”

“You are in _our_ kingdom and you shall face judgment for your actions, harlot. Get her to the dungeons and put her in the labor robes. I do not wish for this wench to try and seduce her way from the justice of our values.”

Lanya sobbed as she was dragged away to the direction of the dungeons. The maids had long since gone, leaving the dukes to go back to their rooms and their betrotheds. The Elder Scribe held his robe up to cover his nose from the musty smell of the Elven woman’s arousal, nearly making him sick. He waited for the new wave of maids to arrive and cleanse the room of its sins as he turned to the worrying Matron.

“Get yourself together,” he ordered.

“This isn’t right.”

“She is the obvious choice and an offering such as this is what we’ve been praying for. Her sacrifice will be the best for the kingdom. She should consider herself lucky that she isn’t to be flogged before midnight.”

“You bastard,” she hissed under her breath.

He chuckled as he started forth to prepare as the Matron had no choice but to follow with her own role to play.

“You have participated in this as well. Don’t seem so vigilant. We have much to do before tonight.”

He pulled up his hood and set forth to the dungeons to wait for the dead of night. He opened his hands to the ancient rubies reflecting the smile to his old, sulked face. In mere hours, the Elven woman would serve her purpose and the kingdom would be prosperous again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning...

 

_His head throbbed with the worst pain imaginable._

_Somewhere on a separate world, there were those that knew of his existence. He regretted leaving many thousand years but it was the consequence for his being. He rose from his bed and clothed himself, wrapping his hunting cloak around his shoulder._

_He pulled his hood up and that was when he heard it._

_“Please, Gods…”_

_He had never heard one of their voices clearly before and he knew whomever it was surely was in need to help to call out to him._

_“Please show mercy and aid my escape.”_

_His eyes glazed over as he was pulled a fraction of the way towards his beacon, his cry for help. He turned his hooded face to the group of chortling naked bodies. Most were naked but none from what he could sense was the voice, her voice._

_A gasping got his attention as he looked to the Elven being, chained as an animal as she was feasted upon against her will. He met her eyes, hearing her pleas for help as he reached for the dagger in his belt. He raced forward for her, only to crash into his wall as the connection was lost, even with her voice gone._

_“No…”_

_It was only the shortest moment of time and her beautiful darkened bark eyes had stunned him through her tears. Her silver hair had collected as her shoulder and her breasts as they heaved for air. Past the humiliation and the chains, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his crimson eyes upon._

_He would remember her and how he was never able to save her from her bonds and the disgusting display bestowed upon her. He sank to his knees as his lips quivered. He closed his eyes, seeing her beg for help as he prayed to a God higher than he was, trying to think of a way to find her and save her._

-

Vial after vial was poured into the cauldron as the Elder Scribe hummed to himself. He opened the bit of cloth with the collected arousal from the Elven woman to complete the spell. He had changed his cloak, readying the potion as the Matron arrived with her goblet. The Scribe snatched it from her hand and filled it with the liquid as she refused to meet his eyes. She took the thing back and hurried away to the position she was told.

The Scribe closed his eyes and chanted as he followed blindly behind the Matron. The potion glowed as he finished, waiting patiently as the Matron hurried to the side of the Elven woman’s cell. Her role in the coming night would change the fate of the kingdom and he felt it would be the best course of judgement for she would not be missed. She had not a soul on her side and she had no family or friends to call her own, the Matron made sure of that in the past years. What excited him to a fault would be seeing the God, his Holy being and there was no telling what would happen to the woman. He was hoping for a slaughter, a blood bath in exchange for the returned prosperity to the kingdom.

The Matron looked over her shoulder to the Scribe as he shook his head. She slid the cup on the floor, enough to be heard as she placed the it on the ground and ran away with her head hung in shame. The Elder Scribe didn’t care as he watched the woman take the goblet from the floor and drink the potion.

“Disgusting,” he muttered under his breath

The Father Elder Scribe stooped down to the other side of the cell and began to tilt the glowing potion to the cell floor as the walls began to quake.

“God on the Norths, Loki, we call upon you…”

-

_He had gotten from his feet and fled for the room that held his potions. If he was lucky, it would take him no time at all to find out where the young woman was being held captive. He would make a portal and rescue her._

_For thousands of years, he was hailed as a God, hearing the unnecessary prayers of the petty mortals away from him. The royal scrolls of Jotunnhiem had made it onto the mortal world when his father fled to earth to his death and he had sworn to himself, as the son, that he destroyed the incantations that would summon his truer, monstrous form. He had changed his appearance many times over the years, reducing his frost giant height to that of a slinder man. He decided to look as average as he could when he found the female and take her away from the jesting and cruelty of her life. She had found him without the use of an incantation, meaning she was a pure soul in need of help._

_He felt the strangest twinge of pain in his side as he crashed into the room door._

_“No…”_

_He pushed open the door and hurried to find the potion he was looking for. The bones in his arm snapped as he screamed in pain. His servants would hear him, not reaching him in time as he tried to ease the beacon call of whomever was trying to drawn him out. His hands curled over the side of the table holding his cauldron as they grew and scaled._

_He felt his limbs grow in every which direction, not beyond his control as his panting pleas turned into savage growls. His truer form nearly destroyed the shelves behind him as wings that split from his back. He drew in breath smelling the earth and the putrid metal of where the young woman was. His senses drew to a blank as the monstrous form took him over and all he could feel, all he craved was the woman._

-

Lanya felt her skin chill as the night grew on. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen to her. Charges of adultery meant labor and the stocks but she was used to the work and the humility. Conspiracy against the throne, however, meant imprisonment. There was the Elder Scribe that would obviously sway the king and give her the axe and she wasn’t against him. She would have no choice either way. Her fate was already decided for her. Lanya would never know the experience of love or true happiness or the joy of a child in her belly. Her and her kind’s days were numbered and she always knew her death would come sooner rather than later.

Her eyes wandered to the large wooden table in the middle of the cell, mostly used for torture of the enemy and she was thankful to not give the guards or even the Father Elder Scribe a reason to tie her down other the side and flog her within an inch of her life. She remembered the few select occasions when she was ordered to scrub the blood from the walls and even the ceiling as evidence from the guards’ cruelty.

She pushed back her tears, knowing there was no use in shedding them. She only pulled the lapels of the labor robes closer together. The slacks were very loose and bunched at her lower back, refusing to stay up. The vest was able to cover her arms to an extent but there were no closures in the front, leaving the rough cloth to settle at the insides of her breasts. The slide of metal got Lanya’s attention as she was taken from her thoughts.

“Hello?”

There were no footsteps belonging to the guards and the only thing she could hear was the rats scurrying away into the depths of the dungeon.

“What am I going to do?”

She looked down seeing a goblet of wine on the floor. Lanya had her doubts but from the wave of the liquid, the goblet had just been placed down for her. She was to meet her maker in the growing time so there was no point to be scared in the wine. Lanya grabbed the goblet and drank the sweet wine, finishing it in not time. When the last drop fell down her throat, she began to sway, dropping the cup on the floor that had become wet when she wasn’t looking.

“What…”

She was shaken from her feet as the walls of her cell began to shake. She fell to the floor, coating her legs and trousers with the warm puddles. The middle of the floor shined brightly, blinding Lanya as she tried to cover her eyes. A deep growl, terrified her, making her turn her head to the creature that had appeared in the bright light and set its sight on Lanya.

She shot to her feet and banged her fists against the bars.

“Guards! Guards! Help!”

Lanya was jerked back from the bars as the creature’s long fingers wrapped around her head and lifted her from her feet. She screamed for help, grabbing onto the monster’s arm as she tried to move her skin away from the talons digging into her neck. The creature reached forward, to touch her, she thought but used a single talon to pull the loose trousers down her legs without resistance. The cloth slipped from her legs, making them swing as the creature grabbed one of her legs and turned her upside down.

She hung helplessly as the creature used another talon and ripped the last of the labor robes from her body. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to pry herself free of the monster’s grip. No matter how fiercely she swung her fist and scratched at his skin, he should no promise of letting her go as he dragged her to the table that laid ahead of them.

Lanya’s body was lifted high into the air with her silver hair rained over her. Her head hit the wood in the same spot that she was thrown into the stone wall. Her vision blurred and her back ached harshly as the monster kept the bottom half of her body bent up.

It knelt down, tracing its tongue to a dried splotch on the inside of her thigh as an approving gurgle escaped its throat. It arched his head forward, letting go of her arm and spreading both of her legs apart as its tongue lapped at her womanhood. Lanya gasped at the feeling as the disgusting coil reappeared in her stomach, building quickly as she tried to crawl herself away. She hated herself for being weak, not only all of her life but in this unthinkable moment. She closed her eyes and prayed through her unwanted bliss.

“Someone, please me!”

The creature stopped, feeling his form weaken for a moment. It dropped Lanya to the table as it stumbled back, regaining itself. Lanya didn’t waste time as she tumbled from the edge of the table and twisted her ankle. She cried out feeling the pain of her foot shoot up her body as she hit the cold, wet floor.

The creature felt another pull to Lanya as his eyes filled with lustful rage towards her. It huffed, making its’ way to her as it pulled her up painfully by her arm and held her to its broad chest. It buried its snarling face into her hair, needing to have more of her scent. Lanya’s bottom leg throbbed as she cried from the pain. She was confused, feeling something hard on the inside of her thigh as she looked down to the creature’s manhood rubbing higher towards her womanhood as she tried to get away.

The creature formed it’s fingers around her hip, holding her in place as he shifted his hips forward to feel her sex on his cock. It gave a soft hiss, pushing a bit harder, faster with every shift. It was finding pleasure in the feel of the young elven woman to him, finally moving forward so that she was pinned to the table and itself. The force of his thrusts made her whole body move to his will, even her chest as their modesty rocked to the shift. Lanya felt the unpleasing twinge between her legs as she began to melt, not fighting the monster as he rubbed deeper and deeper into her. She threw her head back, rocking her hips forward a single time, out of instinct. Her gasping breath filled the creature’s ear as it smiled.

The Father Elder Scribe sat in a chair on the other side of the dungeons, seeing a glimpse of the Elven woman in the creature’s grasp. He smiled, holding the dagger, ready to finish the sacrifice so that the creature could drown in her blood.

The man inside the creature snapped, feeling bonded with his truer form as he craved for the woman settled on his hardening cock. She was even more beautiful in his arms as she tried to move away from him. She was in his every sense, his veins and he understood that he had to have her.

“ _Mine,_ ” he hissed into her ear.

He shoved her roughly over the side of the table and held her down as he guided himself to the woman’s sex. His pushed the tip of his cock into her, snapping her out of the pain in her foot to the strange feeling between her legs. She looked over her shoulder to the being, seeing him push forward enough to make her feel pain.

She pushed herself up and pressed her foot to the creature’s leg, only for the creature to lift her up by her hips and force her down slowly on his cock. It took its time, using short, quick thrusts almost to taunt her.

“Please,” she cried, “Stop this…”

The creature neglected her words, going further as Lanya felt her whole body jerk, feeling a terrible pain between her legs. Her cry of pain filled every corner of the dungeon as she slumped in the creature’s hand. It stopped only to get a better hold on her as he angled her and continued to thrust. He held her against the edge of the table again, using both of his scaly hands to hold Lanya up by her chest.

Its long darkened tongue moved from its mouth and wrapped around Lanya’s neck, holding her head up as her whole body was arched, adding to the pain in her body. Lanya knew this was no longer a nightmare as she felt, she saw the fine bit of blood running down her legs. Each painful thrust made it feel like she was about to be split in two and she was furious to the maids, not sharing of something so craved and natural filling her with so much pain. She had hoped the loss her of innocence would have been done differently, proper but she had a target on her back the moment she was born as Elven being, seeing no content ending of happiness in her life. Tears streamed her cheeks as her innocence was taken by this savage monster.

The waves upon waves of pain made her lose consciousness as her limbs fell weak to her sides. The monster took no notice as he thrusted fast, feeling her wetness coat his cock, needing to have more. The Father Elder Scribe entered the cell slowly as the creature claimed the Elf with no limit. He prayed she had perished from the event but also wished for her to be alive so that he could hear her screams once more.

Pain.

It was everywhere and it wouldn’t go away.

She looked down to her blurred vision to her foot, swelled and bruised as her whole foot was darkened. Her stomach chaffed against the table with a splinter sticking somewhere in her stomach. Her arms were stretched painfully above her head to keep her in place.

“No…”

But there was something missing.

There was a feeling between her legs that wasn’t as painful as it already was. She did feel some pain but the coil in her stomach was slowly beginning to build. She slowly opened her eyes to the newer candle light in the dark cell as the thing continued to use her but there was something different. The first of its thrusts were sharp and painful but these…

The thrusts were quick and smoother, she felt a second wetness running down her legs as she arched in the creatures’ hold. Her voice raised to the rafters, echoing the creature’s ears as it felt her walls clenching wonderfully around its cock. It stopped and tossed the weakened woman to the table and took in the sight of her. It crawled over top of her, tasting the sweat on her skin. The slightest bit of noise got its attention as it locked eyes with the Elder Scribe.

The Father Elder Scribe held up his hands, armed with the glowing rubies as it settled back between the woman’s legs.

“We give her to you, mighty one, in exchange for better terms for our kingdom. Do with her as you wish. She is yours.”

The creature looked down, lowering its head between the Lanya’s legs and tasting her wetness and her blood. The Elder Scribe watched as the creature licked away the blood to her legs and pushed his tongue deep into her sex. Lanya was bordering on her life, gasping as she felt something moving inside of her. She rocked her hips, needing more as the pain began to subside. She looked down her legs to the dark creature as it moved its tongue in and out of her. She shrieked, terrified and aroused to the creature and its long, moving tongue. She accidently used her twisted foot to move, screaming as the creature dragged her to the edge of the table.

It lifted her hips up and roughly entered her again as pain shot up between her legs again. She embraced the pain this time, thankful it didn’t hurt as much as it lifted one leg in its hand and held her open as he thrusted into her. Lanya tried to hold on as the wave returned suddenly. She moaned and grit her teeth, not sure of why her body was betraying her. She could feel the end and an adding coil that returned to her stomach.

She didn’t notice the creature slowly bending over her, impaling her with purpose as it used it other hand to lift her fully from the table by the small of her back. Her eyes refused to open as she was pulled on the creature’s cock and feeling more of her wetness make it easier for it to use her. Her skin sweat uncomfortably as her hair stuck to her back and parts of her face. She looked up to the door of the cell as the Father Elder Scribe smiled to the table. She also saw her Matron next to him, holding a dagger with the royal symbol.

From the pain and the growing pleasure, Lanya wasn’t surprised that it was their doing that the creature was here. She finally understood that she was, _was_ a virgin sacrifice, a lamb for the slaughter as she closed her eyes and accepted the wave of bliss pulsing through her body. She attempted to find the lining of hope in that twisted scene. She was ready for the next, more powerful wave that hit her as she threw her head back and felt serenity. There was no point in not enjoying a wonderful sin in her last moments. She fought for breath, reaching up and digging her nails deep into the creature’s arms.

The creature could feel the pain, the small sharp nails going deeper and deeper as a familiar sound rang in his ears. He looked down, seeing the young woman that cried out for his help underneath him as she panted and moaned into the wooden table. He looked to his arms, seeing the thing he had become, willing it all away as he felt the incantation begin to ease but the warm, constructing feeling around his cock started to make him weak. He felt out of control of his form as he looked to his cock wet by the writhing young woman below him.

He wanted to stop but the sound of her voice and the pain of her fingers made him feel alive and craving more as he pressed himself against her, covering her as the fangs in his jaw shrank. The scales disappeared as the hair on his head spilled over his ears. He groaned in natural and delicious pain as he forced his form to vanish with every bit of power that was his, leaving his self-control to make Lanya pant.

“Please…”

“I’m sorry…”

Her walls were tempting him to his release as he buried his head into her neck and sank his teeth into her skin to ease her. She cried out in pain, feeling more tears fall.

“Please,” she begged, “Kill me…”

 _No_ , he thought to himself. He would never to such a thing to her. He had already seen twice the cruelty bestowed on her. Instead, he kissed her skin, pushing his thumb to her clit as she unknowingly wrapped her arms around his human form.

“End it…”

“I will,” he promised, “Everything.”

The parts of his natural form reappeared as he groaned, emptying himself into her womb. Never had he released into a woman in such a way as he dug his talons deep into the table so that he wouldn’t slash as her smooth skin. He slumped to the table, weak from the forced events brought to the both of them, knowing he could never forgive herself for the woman’s misfortune. He used his strength to push himself up and looked down to the softly writhing woman as she looked up to him a single time.

She touched the side of his face, admiring the blue hue and the darkened lines to his jaw. She smiled, fainting under him as he shook his head in shame.

“I am sorry.”

“You are the one they call Loki.”

He remembered clearly the face of the old man in the robes that smiled to him as he was forced to take the innocence of the woman.

“What have you done?”

The man only smiled and got to his knees in happiness as a small crowd of smiling people filled the cell behind him. They all looked to the Elven woman then to him as they bowed.

“We have called you forth, my Lord, in hope that you accept our offering.”

“Offe…”

He felt a strong wave of sickness in his stomach as he braced himself on the edge of the table. He pushed himself up, pulling gently out of Lanya as she rounded the table to the mortals.

“Who is she? Why her?”

“My Lord, does it matter?”

Loki snarled his lip and summoned one of the men in robes forward, freezing his skin as he cried out in pain until his whole body was surrounded in an icy mass, fetching the worry as some of the mortals back towards the cell door.

“Who. Is. She. I will not ask again.”

The Elder Scribe pushed the Matron forward as she shrunk in fear.

“S-She is a maid in the palace. Her parents sold her to work. She has no one else. There was a great debt against them because they were Elven. They sold her for her own protection.”

“Some task,” he huffed as his hands began to glow, “What is her name?!”

“She has only ever been called Lanya.”

“Lanya…”

He looked over his shoulder to Lanya, swallowing the lump in his throat. He held back his tears and snapped his fingers, sealing the cell door closed, splitting the group into two. Every mortal eye was placed on him as he stepped forward to the backing group.

“Your greatness,” stuttered the Elder Scribe, “we wish to exchange this soul for the better of our kingdom. You may take her! She won’t be missed.”

Loki flicked his wrist to freeze all the mortal to the floor as he knelt beside the table and kissed Lanya’s forehead, seeing every terrible action brought against her, every insult, every strike of the Crop, every unwanted grope as he was filled with wonderful rage. He got to his feet and looked to the panicking mortals as they crawled at the ice, breaking their nails to try and get free.

He summoned his dagger, turning for the Elder Scribe first as the man tried to break the ice with the chipping Goblet. Loki enjoyed the pleading fear in the old man as he was frozen in place, begging for his life as Lanya did and he was one to answer a desperate call.

“What’s the matter, mortal? You called upon a God. I will not claim her life and you are right, she will not be missed because I will take her far from here. I, however, will help your kingdom with your lives, each of yours and the dishonorable nobles and the whore maids that draped themselves over their laps. Lanya was not poisonous. Your cruelty had done that enough. I will see to it that you all and others shall parish for the better of your own kingdom.”

“My Lord…”

Loki drove his dagger into the Elder Scribe’s neck, covering his robes in his blood.

“I am not your Lord,” he hissed snatching the royal crystals away, “You will all kneel before me in blood.”

He pulled his bloody dagger away, letting the man fall dead to the floor. Loki turned back summoning a cloak to cover Lanya, chanting as she was sent away from the musty dungeon. He pulled the cloak form the table and dressed himself with the wave of his hand. He turned to the woman that acted as Lanya guardian as she let her tears fall, showing no sign of trying to beg for her life.

“She did not deserve this,” she sobbed.

“No,” said Loki as he flipped his dagger between his fingers, pacing forward to the Matron, “She did not…”


	3. Chapter 3

 

Loki stopped and looked at himself through the mirror. When he came back, he lifted the first cloak to the Elven woman, Lanya, and had seen firsthand the damage of his true form as fresh bruises cascaded her skin. He wanted to make sure he remembered the extent of his power before he walked away to let his servants tend to her.

Lanya was more than lucky to survive her attack that Loki was forced to do to her. He was shaken to his deepest core that the mortal beings still existed as petty and selfish. One soul for a kingdom that didn’t deserve to thrive. Loki spent the night roaming the kingdom, making partial of the people pay for their crimes against Lanya.

He was surprised to the fact that the king had turned a blind eye to her a single time she seeked his help, only to be turned away. He left the dead bodies of his subjects where they laid as he was coated in their blood. He had a soft spot for the children that threw their rocks at her when she would go into town. He left them alive, haunting their dreams, promising them he’d return for them if they didn’t show kindness to another being different from them. The stench of their sudden urine sent accomplishment to his veins as he returned back to his world with the last of the royal war scrolls in his possessions and his father’s possessional rubies, all with the promise to destroy them.

He emerged from his wash chambers, his pure blue skin clean of mortal blood as he rested on the edge of his bed. Behind him, he could hear Lanya moan in her sleep. She was given various elixirs and ales to ease her healing and make the bleeding stop between her legs. He had her washed and mended including her badly bruised foot that was wrapped to perfection. The elegant gown hanging loose at her curves was an adjustment to the putrid mortal robes she was dressed in.

Loki dressed himself and waited as Lanya slept the day. She gasped in her sleep, presumably having nightmares of the dungeons as she turned in the bed. She shrieked, sitting up in the bed, swinging her arms to fight her nightmare. He got to his feet and rushed to the bed to settle her.

“Stop! Lanya, stop! You’re awake!”

She stopped, gasping for breath as she clung to Loki, not knowing who he was. She took a deep breath and pushed him away as she moved across the bed.

“You. You…”

“Lanya, wait!”

He followed after her, grabbing her by her good foot as she pushed it into his face, subduing him as he tumbled to the floor. Lanya was quick to flip him to his back and holding him to the floor as she pointed his own dagger to his throat.

“La…”

“Where am I?”

She looked into his eyes, remembering them to match not only to the hooded figure in the sea of naked mortal flesh but the creature that claimed her in the dungeons.

“Let me explain.”

“It… It was you.”

“Please put the dagger down.”

She eased the point of the dagger from his neck to the edge of his cock as he held up his hand for the safety of his member.

“Give me a reason why I should not kill you.”

“You are safe now.”

“Not good enough.”

“Then look around you. You don’t have to believe me but you _are_ safe now, Lanya.”

She moved away, looking up to the icy fixtures and walls and the floor under her feet, not leaving her skin cold as she sat confused.

“My name is Loki and I took you from the dungeon.”

“After you raped me,” she snarled.

He deserved every bit of her bitter words but some of the events were not of his doing and he knew she would never be able to understand.

“If you want I can send you back but all that have hurt you have been punish for their cruelty.”

Lanya almost didn’t notice how Loki moved a bit closer to her, enough to speak softer to her. She wanted to say that she was in real danger but the more she looked into his eyes, the more she knew he was of no threat to her. He held out his hand for his dagger but Lanya only threw it across the room, not ready to trust him yet.

“What do you mean punish?”

“The Elder, your guardian, the others in the cell. Anyone that had ever showed prejudice against you have perished.”

“You killed them?!”

“Would you have rather I let them alive?”

Lanya had her moments when she thought about slitting the throats of the other maids.

“You called to me for help and that is not an easy task to do without a scroll or spell. You called to me and I was not able to save you as they showered you with humiliation, Lanya, and for that I cannot forgive myself.”

He sighed, letting his natural form take shape as Lanya watched in amazement, seeing Loki grow in every direction until he towered over her completely.

“This,” he said lifting the war scroll, “gave me no control in my actions.”

Lanya shook her head in confusion.

“I don’t understand.”

“Jotunnhiem war scrolls, used for centuries in the most ravenous of wars. They are only used in the as a last choice in times of crisis. The Elder used it hoping…”

He stopped himself from speaking any further.

“I don’t believe you.”

“You should be dead, Lanya.”

“Yes, I should,” she snapped.

“No. The scrolls summons another firm, terrifying to my people roots, destroying everything in our paths. When your Elder summoned me, the thing I turned into should have killed you. The moment I saw you, I knew you were different from the rest, Lanya. I will never do anything to hurt you again. I lo…”

He stopped to catch his breath to not startle her more than he already had. What he did was unthinkable and she would never feel the same way he did for her, no matter what he promised.

Lanya wasn’t sure what to believe. She pushed herself up to back away from Loki, only to forget about her injured foot as she cried out. Loki lunged forward, catching her before she could properly fall to the ground. Lanya’s fingers curled around his large arms, holding on to Loki’s form as he changed back to his reduced size. He lifted her with ease, placing her back on the edge of the bed.

He reached behind him for the scroll and lifted it between them. Lanya watched as his hands began to glow into a bright blue fire. The flames made the old, dry scroll catch fire as he closed his hands around the ends and smashed the burning paper. He closed his palms, encasing the remains of the war scroll as it turned to ash.

“I don’t want you to forgive me, Lanya, but you need to know that you will be protected from now on. I promise.”

Lanya looked in his eyes again, seeing the red eyes that had looked to her in wonder and pity. Her lip quivered as she sat, stuck in her conflicted thoughts and trying to see the less of two obvious evils. Loki opened his hand to show her the ashes of the scroll as he poured them into his large hand. His other stroked the side of her flawlessly clean face.

Loki felt the heart beat from his chest as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Lanya’s. She was frozen solid as an uncomfortably content feeling rolled through her veins, making her eyes sink shut. It terrified her to no end and she didn’t want the feeling to end. She leaned forward herself, feeling his cold lips warm from hers. His hand settled at the back of her neck, keeping her still as he left a second kiss to her lips. Loki broke the kiss as the guilt of Lanya’s experience ran through his mind.

Lanya drew air into her lungs, feeling the thrill of her first kiss leave a tingle to her lips. Loki moved his hand to the bruise where his tongue had held her up, caressing the soft skin he admired. He got to his feet before he decided anything rash.

“You should rest. Be sure to stay off of your leg. Should you need anything, my servants will tend to you.”

“Loki…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Loki!”

“I’ll send you anywhere but back there! I swear on my life!”

The door slammed behind him as the force made Lanya jump. She felt like she was dreaming, tired and alive at the same time. She sighed and rolled to her side as she laid in the middle of the large bed. She ran her hand across the soft sheet in front of her. It was like a cloud compared to the linens she washed in the palace, even by her hand. Lanya closed her eyes and traced the front of her lips with the pads of her fingers. They still tingled from the kiss and Lanya knew in her heart that Loki was not responsible for his actions.


	4. Chapter 4

_She couldn’t smell it but she saw the walls surrounding her where those of the dungeon._

_“Wake up, wake up…”_

_There was no blinding light. There was no water on the floor or candles. Lanya was turned at the feel of the large hand belonging to the creature. She opened her mouth to scream but was silenced at the creature’s tongue swiped over the side of her neck, making her shutter as she backed into the table._

_At once, she remembered the pain that she felt. She would never forget._

_“Please help me…”_

_The creature hunched over in pain as Lanya screamed. The thing towered over her as it hissed and dug its nails into the table. Lanya climbed the table, hitting her back as the creature completely covered her. She watched as its form slowly started to wear. She knew it we him already in her dreams. It was him._

_“Loki?”_

_She cupped the side of his face to ease his change as he gasped for breath. She arched her head up to kiss his lips as he ceased shaking. His arm wrapped around her, holding her up as his body pushed itself between her legs. She couldn’t feel anything but a tingle, needing more of the shameful feeling she craved for. She held the back of his neck close to deepen her kiss. She had never wanted anything so much in her life._

_It was him and it always would be…_

Loki sat outside his door, her door for hours in the shadows as he watched the servants come and go that were at Lanya’s disposal. She needed very little and only stayed to herself, allowing for medicine and food as she stayed on her side, running her hand on the side of the bed Loki always slept. He was never sure of why he only slept on one side.

As the North suns set for the evening, he made his way back into the bedchambers, finding her asleep as she moaned in her dreams. It was far different this time as she turned her head into his pillows and took in his scent. Loki wasn’t sure what was to become of her.

He would never send her back to the hell that was her previous life but because of him… He only shook his head and reached for her. It would be best for her to be as far away from him as he could bear until her ankle healed. He snaked his arms under her and lifted her easily from the sheets as she clung to him for dear life. He froze, not wanting to move as he held a sleeping Lanya in his arms. He wanted to stand there for hours and with his strength, he knew he could for as long as he wanted but felt himself to be a danger and the sooner he’d come to terms with it, the easier it would be to let her go.

She didn’t belong. Not with him.

_It almost felt like he was pulling away. He flinched back in fear, shielding himself from her so she couldn’t see past his arms. Her half naked body was frozen to the table as she fought like hell to get free and be with Loki. It was what she wanted and she’d be damned if she let him go so easily._

She opened her eyes as Loki was biting back his tears. She turned her head as Loki was so close to the door.

“No!”

She pushed herself down to her good foot as Loki tried to catch her and crashed into the wall. Loki didn’t release he was holding Lanya so close.

“Why did you do that?”

“Why did you? I was perfectly fine in the bed!”

“I need you far away from me, Lanya.”

Her heart broke as she looked into his crimson eyes.

“No,” she ordered.

It was strange to ask something for herself, even the simplest of words. Before Loki could speak, Lanya stepped forward and pulled him down into a kiss as he was taken by surprise. He fell back to the wall, letting Lanya pin him there as she kissed him again. She caught her breath and backed away slowly as she looked up into the rubies that reflected her back.

“You don’t know what you’re asking, Lanya. You are confused.”

“You’re not. You know what you want as well as I.”

He was tempted more than ever but was still scared to touch her as he pulled his hand back down to his side. Lanya grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek. The warmth of her skin was more than he ever dreamed of.

“Please stay,” she begged softly, knowing from the look on his face that he wouldn’t say no.

“Only with your permission.”

She smiled, making his heart beat.

“Always,” she whispered as she kissed his neck.

The moment Lanya pressed herself to Loki, his hands wrapped around her, remembering the curves of her body. His body trembled from her hand at his shoulder, moving up to run her fingers through the back of his hair. Loki turned her into the wall as he broke the kiss and buried himself into her neck. He stopped and moved his lips to her ears.

“Tell me what you want.”

“You,” she said in a single breath.

“Not good enough,” he teased, “May I tend to you?”

“Tend?”

“Do you trust me?”

She slowly shook her head, wanting nothing but him as she lifted her from the floor and carried her to the bed. He placed her down as gently as he could, kissing the skin on her bare neck. He slowly stripped himself, then reached for the cloth at her waist.

“You have ensnared me, Lanya. You are burned into me.”

His fingers worked up the hem of her dress as her skin chilled. He kissed her thigh, pulling each of them apart as he crawled between her legs.

“I must confess that the essence of you spurs me more than you know. It may have very well been the thing that saved your life.”

His fingers spread her lips apart as she shook in nervousness. He lifted her hurt foot over his shoulder and arched his head forward, tasting her as his eyes sank shut. He flicked the tip of his tongue to her core, moaning into her skin as Lanya gasped, clenching the bedspread underneath her. She rocked her hips feeling the build in her stomach as she did when she was held open for the nobles but now the feeling pulsed her whole body as Loki sucked at her clit. He reached up, pulling the neckline of the gown as her breast exposed itself to the palm of his hand.

Lanya’s hand covered his, groping at her flesh as her sensitive skin began to harden from his touch. He used his fingers to tease her core and her peaks as she writhed under him. Her growing moans were music to his ears as he drew her closer to her release. He lapped at her, tasting her arousal as he eased a finger into her. Lanya grabbed at her other breast, needing more as she laced her fingers through Loki’s hair. She craved the feel of him grabbing at her skin, inside of her as she felt him painlessly stretch her walls.

Loki did everything possible to please her, feeling her clench around his finger as her back arched for him. Her voice echoed from the bedchamber walls as he leapt at her essence, her offering. He held her hips to the bed as he pushed his tongue into her, tasting more as her body slowly began to calm. He kissed the inside of her thigh, crawling up to her as she opened her bliss-filled eyes to Loki. Lanya caught her breath the best she could as Loki pressed his lips to hers. She could taste the tartness of her arousal as his tongue passed her lips. She mimicked his actions, growing feral with each kiss. She didn’t care for the gown being jerked from her skin as Loki lifted her in his arms, stripping her until she was bare and beautiful.

He stopped to look at the clear skin, helpful from the elixirs that healed all of the bruises and cuts. He pushed his trousers off as cautiously as he could, not to scare Lanya as his cock throbbed for her. He was slow to return to her as he started at her wrapped foot, kissing a trail up her body.

Her thighs.

Her smooth stomach.

Each of her breasts as his tongue lavished them, bring her skin to hardened peaks as Lanya accepted her body’s reactions to her lovely creature. Every kiss calmed her, unstiffening her body as she molded to his touch. Loki was quick to remember each place on her neck that made her shutter. He stopped at her mouth, his favorite part of her and savored the desire he had so suddenly for Lanya.

He kissed her, bracing himself over her like she had dreamed. Loki guided himself to her core, slowly pushing his hardened cock in as Lanya groaned in a discomforting whimper. Loki was quick to bite the side of Lanya’s neck, sucking slowly. His hand reached up for her breast, groping and twisting at her to make sure she felt anything but pain. He could feel the wonderful pain of her nails digging into his shoulders as he pushed in more, finally settling as he gave her time to mold to him.

He wanted to admit to himself that he nearly released at the still, tight feel of her core gripping the life from his cock. It, she was all too beautiful.

“Relax for me, Lanya…”

As she did, Loki shifted his hips, moaning to the heaven of Lanya’s core. Lanya held on to Loki, feeling his cock sliding in and out of her with ease. She’d remember the pain but this pleasure pulsed her nerves. She felt like a worm trying to escape to the ground but now, she could feel Loki and the forming coil in the pit of her stomach. She did what she could to keep her mouth closed but Loki only pulled her hands away and pinned them to the bed as her voice began to fill his ears.

She wrapped her legs around him as Loki’s hips now slapped to hers. There was an unmistakable sound of her core now and how every thrust into her drew him closer to his release. He could feel her body so close as he snaked his arm under her and held her close. Lanya panted through her hungry cries and claimed Loki’s lips, growing naturally enough to send a chill down his back. Loki was lost in Lanya as he snapped his hips back and forth, filling her to perfection.

Lanya opened her mouth, crying out in nothing but pleasure as her nails dug deep into Loki’s skin. He hissed in pain as she drew his blood, sending him into a blissful fit as he thrusted his cock into her clenching walls. Loki felt his whole body threaten to hunch into Lanya’s as he held himself up to make sure he didn’t crush her. He was blinded for a moment, feeling his eyes blur as his body finally stilled. He panted, feeling his heart race faster than it ever had in his whole life. He could feel a tears drop from his eyes and a soft finger that wiped it away.

“Please don’t cry…”

He wanted to as he heard the gradually calming reassurance of her voice. Loki pulled his cock from her core, feeling the mixture of their arousal drip from the both of them. There were no words that could come from him as he pulled Lanya’s sweating body up from the bed to pulled the sheets from underneath them. He placed her down gently and tucked whatever covers he could around her as the chill of the night began to seep from the walls. No matter that Lanya refused to let him go, he joined her in his bed and encased her in his arms. She traced the darkened lines on the base of his chin and followed them to around his neck where her hand rested.

Loki could feel her hand tremble as the coolness of his skin made her cold. He closed his eyes and willed his hue away, leaving a paleness similar to hers and a warmth that made her smile. He put his arms around her, warming her again as she surely fell asleep in his arms. The sound of her sleeping breaths calmed him. He snapped his fingers, sealing the windows tightly and making a roaring fire emit from the grand fireplace. He stayed in his pale form until he fell asleep next to Lanya. He could remember smiling to himself, knowing that he would never let Lanya go.

-

Lanya moaned in her sleep. Through her dreams, she could feel a fire that wasn’t there before, warming her underneath the thick covers and smooth quilts on the bed. Something was missing. She turned in the bed, feeling Loki not there but she was too tired to move. That, and the pain in her foot. She tried not to move as she heard a faint bubble and the shuffle of feet.

“Here,” said Loki as she slowly opened her eyes, “Drink this…”

She opened her mouth to ask what he was giving her but was silenced as her lips wrapped around a bottle. She could feel a sweet and thick liquid fall down the back of her throat as she felt a warm hum throughout her body. Her head spun for a moment as Loki kissed the side of her face, waking her as he knelt to the side of the bed.

“There,” he said pulling his bottle away.

“What was that?”

“Something to ease the pain in your foot. The common injuries of your anatomy, your foot should have taken weeks to heal but with my potions, you should be healed by the evening’s end as long as you rest.”

Lanya shook her head as Loki kissed her cheek and returned to his table.

“What happens now?”

Loki ignored her, steadying his breath as much as he could as he held the ashes of the war scrolls in his moistening palm. It had taken him hours to settle and each moment she was awake only led him to a simple madness. He grabbed the silver vial in front of him and turned to Lanya.

It was now or never…

“That all depends on you. I am excelled in the arts of sorcery. I can send you anywhere you’ve dreamed of or if it doesn’t exist, I will conjure a world of your choosing to live as you wish.”

Lanya sat up covering as much of herself as she could manage.

“You’d do that for me?”

“I would do anything for you, Lanya,” he confessed as he got to his knee in front of her.

He opened his hand to show off the ashes to her as he brought the vial to the edge of his palm and poured the ashes inside. He closed the top with his now clean hand and sealed the metal shut. Lanya watched as Loki closed his eyes and chanted, making the vial shrink in his hands. Loki poured every motion, every feeling into his spell as he could feel the small object piercing into his skin. He stopped, feeling the last question to Lanya stuck in his throat as he opened his hand.

Lanya gasped to the tiny but stunning diamond that sat in Loki’s hand. He placed the diamond into her hand and closed her fingers around as his lip trembled.

“Wherever you choose to go, this shall help you get by.”

He was more than surprised to see the anger in Lanya’s face as she drew her hand back and struck Loki across the face, nearly knocking him to the floor. He was guilted by the tears in her eyes.

“How dare you. How could you think that I would want to leave here? I don’t know where else to go and shame on you for trying to discard of me. I am not going anywhere, not without you.”

Loki let out a single soft chuckle as he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

“I was praying to the Gods that you would say that.”

He waved his hand over his as they watched silver strands appear around the diamond, forming a polished, dazzling ring. Loki took the ring from her hand and meet her widened eyes.

“Lanya, our starting union was that of no unfortunace but I wish for every union in the future to give you nothing but happiness and a reason for me to keep on living. You were right. I know what I want and it is you yet I’m afraid I will not change my mind until the end of my days. Will you be my bride?”

He held his breath, waiting as Lanya covered her gasp for air. Tears streamed from her eyes as she stopped and shook her head yes. Loki beamed in complete happiness as he wrapped his arms around Lanya and pulled her back to the sheets. She kissed him, feeling she her skin was the only thing keeping her from her emotions tearing her apart. Loki slipped the ring on her finger for it to form to fit her perfectly.

“Is this a dream,” she whispered into his chest.

“I pray not, my Lanya.”

She wrapped her arm around his waist as he held her tighter, not wanting a chance to let her go. He ran his thumb over her shoulder turning her skin blue as she embraced the hue that flooded the both of their skins. Lanya lifted her hand, smiling as they marveled to her new skin.

“Beautiful,” she praised softly.

“You always will be,” he smiled to her with soft kiss.

-

After all the time that had passed, she wasn’t sure if the servants were shrinking or if she was growing to their natural height. Well, it was her height now. She mingled with them, helping because she was used to it and it felt good to feel needed again. They accepted her help, much to the dismay of Loki but he saw the change in his subjects the more Lanya smiled and joined them in their moments.

Lanya felt happiest in the kitchen, mostly because the wonderful smells pleased her in her newer form, much newer. The cook offered her a fresh piece of herbed bread, to test many types of rolls for the suppers and to the appetite of Lanya.

“Delicious,” she clapped as she wiped her hands together.

Loki watched from the shadows, finishing matters of the kingdom as he found her in her usual haven. She had returned to her dough, kneading it with her blue hands as the cook turned to give her privacy. Loki silenced her and dismissed to the other side as he crept up behind Lanya. She pushed her hair back and hummed to herself as she turned the wad of dough in her hands. Loki pressed himself into Lanya as he took her by surprise.

“Good evening, my Queen…”

Lanya giggled, thrusting him back to give herself room to turn herself.

“My King,” she teased, “What brings you here?”

“Cravings,” he sighed as he kissed her lips.

Lanya moaned, missing him but after only a few short hours and she had her body to thank for that. Loki cupped the side of her face, letting it wonder down her gown to the curved part of her stomach that was growing more every day.

“My cravings may not be as ravenous as yours, my love, but they are one in the same.”

“All the more reason why I carry your heir.”

Loki bit his lip as he looked over his shoulder. Lanya smiled as he pushed her into the pantry behind her and closed them away from the approaching servants. In the darkness, Loki’s hands wandered his wife’s gown, pulling down the parts necessary to show off the blue lines of her skin. Lanya was first to touch Loki, gripping the front of his trousers enough to make him bury his groans into the crook of her neck.

“Certain made of Jotunnhiem, my husband. Your cravings may just match mine in time.”

“Only a while longer,” he chuckled as he turned her into the wall and pulled up the back of her dress.

He slowly stroked his fingers to her slit, finding it already wet and welcoming to him. He pushed down the edge of his trousers and pushed himself into her core as she was filled to her to perfection. Lanya held onto both Loki and the edge of the shelf in front of her as he held her stomach away from the breakable bottles of herbs. Lanya clawed at anything she could reach for while Loki buried his lips into her neck. She pushed herself back to meet his thrusts, unafraid that the servants were just outside the pantry door.

“Why so shy, dearest? Afraid of the clandestine?”

“Just of what they’ll think when they know if fornicated in their haven,” she chuckled.

Loki snapped his fingers, making the pots on the other side of the kitchen fall from their hooks as the servants jumped from the clatter. He smiled, snaking his fingers to her clit and rubbing as her head flung back. He covered her mouth at the last second as she moaned into his palm. Loki groaned into her shoulder to keep them quiet as he emptied his seed into her.

Loki held her close, taking his time to take in her scent and soften as he slowly pulled away from her. Lanya turned in his arms as she happily helped him back into his clothes.

“Thank you.”

“No,” he smiled, “Thank you.”

He laced his fingers to hers and pulled her back into the safety of his small prank. Lanya turned to go back to her bread but was pulled along as Loki winked to her. He pulled down the many halls of the castle as quickly and safely as he could for the benefit of his wife. She was confused as he stopped them at the doors across the away from their bedchambers, the ones acting as his potions chambers.

“Another trick?”

“Think of it as my greatest trick yet.”

He pushed open the doors in front of her as she tried not to tears from the beautiful colors in front of her. Loki took her hand and led her, speechless and all as her eyes flew around to the various constellations of softness and beauty laid out for her. It was a nursery filled with pamperings for the baby as far as her eyes could see.

“What do you think?”

“Where are your potions?!”

“Each and every vial has been taken to the west wing as the light is much better there. Our child will need to be closer to us.”

Lanya turned and threw her arms around Loki as he reveled in her excitement. One month, agreed the royal healers and they would have a daughter. He failed wonderfully to tell Lanya, wanting it to be a surprise as he sifted her dreams and found what she truly desired, a little baby girl to mirror her exact image. His magic made sure of it.

“I’m not sure of what to say. It looks almost too big.”

“It will fill in time, should you want more children.”

“What if I only want one?”

“Then they will be loved until all of eternity.”

“But should I indeed want more?”

“Then I shall make sure my seed is always in your womb to give you what you desire.”

“I have nothing to give you,” she laughed through her tears.

Loki wiped them away. She turned from the nursery and into his waiting arms as he pulled her up by the chin and happily kissed the same way he planned to for the rest of their years.

“I have you and I would never ask for more…”

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a picture when I find it...


End file.
